You Could Have said
by Eragonfan22
Summary: The 10th Doctor feels so alone and he hasn't told Jack that hes been feeling sick for weeks, But Jack soon finds out (Ok changed mind will make this longer than oneshot) Review please UPDATE: NOTE All chapters have been extended as were too short
1. Chapter 1

You could have said

The Doctor had been ill for 3 weeks and hadn't told Jack, He just didn't want him to worry, he was sure it wasn't anything to serious anyways. It had started off as a small cough and had been really tired, he had been able to hide most of his symptoms though. That was till the end of the third week when he was feeling so sick, he was sure he couldn't hide it, He was feeling like he was going to throw up.

The Doctor got off his chair and ran to the bathroom and threw up, he stayed there for a few hours till he heard a voice and felt somebody rubbing his back.  
"Doc?"

"Jack …. I'm fine, It'll be nothing," He coughed a bit. He lent on the wall and was sweaty from fever, he groaned in pain as he felt only one of his hearts beating. Jack was the only companion he still had with him. He still felt so alone sometimes when Jack wasn't there.

"For how long,?" Jack narrowed his eyes in worry and seemed serious as he helped his friend to his feet.  
" Three …ughh weeks" the Doctor gasped holding his chest. He coughed again. He was struggling to breath and was very pale.

"You could have said…, You really don't look so good" Jack smiled a bit after "And usually you .. do," Jack still couldn't help but flirt even in a situation where he was worried. He helped the Doctor to his bed and he sighed.

The Doctor lay down and looked at Jack for awhile and groaned " Ohh don't start," he moaned annoyed sounding. He really wasn't in the mood for Jacks flirting. "And didn't want you to worry." He was sobbing a bit from the pain and pulled the covers over sweating more. He coughed and was crying uncontrollably.  
"I feel so lonely." He cried more.

Jack just sat on the bed and tried to get the Doctor to calm down. It seemed to take awhile before The Doctor would calm down.  
"Its alright, " he told him. "Your not alone when you still have me,"

The Doctor looked at him with a faint smile and laughed "I suppose, But if you have to leave…,' He knew everybody left or died in the end. He knew Jack was immortal but wondered if he would stay or always leave.

"Won't if you don't want me to," Jack said quietly. He looked at him.

The Doctor just closed his eyes smiling a bit. He seemed to feel happier than he had in the last few weeks. He just fell asleep and grinned. He didn't need to say of course he wanted Jack to stay.

When The Doctor awoke again he was in the bathroom again and was throwing up badly. He seemed unable to help it and he coughed and coughed so badly that he thought he would choke, There was still a nasty pain in his chest too.

Jack came up behind him and rubbed his back. The Doctor continued to cough and throw up for half an hour. Jack only stayed by him and tried to keep him calm. The Doctor was sweating badly and didn't feel at all well. He wasn't sure what he would have done without Jack as he was starting to find it harder to get around. The time agent just picked the Doctor up and carried him.

"Don't get any ideas," The Doctor said feeling quite awkward now about it all, his stomach was churning violently .

Jack just carried him back to his bed and lay him down putting the covers over and did smirk somewhat "Don't trust me Doctor.?"

The Doctor coughed more violently "Know you.. Too well," He rasped. He lay there with an arm across his face and he sighed deeply. He really didn't expect to fall this bloody ill. He knew he shouldn't have hidden it, even if he didn't want to worry anybody. But his throat hurt and he was sure he was going to get to point where he was throwing up stomach acid. He groaned and clutched his stomach. He wished the cramps would go away and he started crying more. Jack again tried to comfort him and hugged him slightly.

The Doctor coughed miserably and shivered , he watched as Jack wrapped the blanket around him, he closed his eyes trying to calm down. His head was pounding it was times like this, that he wished that he could actually take aspirin though he knew he couldn't.

"Is there anything for headaches that won't hurt you?" Jack asked seeing the Doctor constantly rubbing his head and mumbling to himself.

The Doctor thought for a bit "Check the medicine cabinet in Med bay," he coughed again and lay back groaning.

Jack gets him a bucket before heading to the med bay "And Stay in bed," Jack told him firmly and looked at him as he left.

The Doctor fell asleep again after Jack came back in and gave him the medicine.

**Authors Note; Note I added to this and made it longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

The Doctor awoke much later to find his friend staring at him, he scrambled back looking confused . He hadn't expect Jack to be that close when he awoke, but he realized Jack was checking to see if both hearts were beating again.

The Time Lord winced and lay back, he felt awful "Jack, your going to give me a heart attack if you startle me like that." He coughed.

"What think I'm going to kiss you when your asleep," Jack teased him. The Doctor just gave him a bit of a glare and lay there thinking. Jack told him to sit up slowly and he passed him some water, "So are you going to tell me why you are so ill?" He asked.

The Doctor grunted and lay back. "Picked up something from the last planet," He closed his eyes, "Wont die… Its just horrible." He sat slowly up and drunk the water. He looked around his room on the TARDIS . He tried to get up and make his way to the console room. He wanted to check something and he was panting and sweaty.

"What are you doing! Your too ill," Jack said trying to stop him.

The Doctor started speaking very fast about various things that Jack seemed quite lost, he sometimes could keep up with what the Time Lord said but not always. He started flicking various controls and he seemed to struggle to stay standing.

"What?" Jack asked him.

"Can't stay here….. Too many memories," The Doctor said. He coughed weakly, he had forgotten he was parked outside Rose's old house. He didn't want to relive the memories right now, he guess that's why he had been dreaming about her. The Doctor fell back once The TARDIS was off again. He laughed a little as Jack fell over too.

"Allosn-y" The Doctor shouted. He always loved it when he started up the TARDIS, even if he was ill he was still enjoying it.

"Better land her somewhere safe, No chasing aliens yeah?" the immortal said. He had his eyes narrowed at the Doctor knowing what he was like. He knew the Doctor would get bored and want to go and find something.

The Doctor just nodded, he hoped he could stick to it, But he didn't seem to know. He sat on the floor though and sighed. He knew he was going to get really bored taking a break, He coughed again and pulled himself up onto his chair again. "Danger sometimes finds me though, " he reminded him.

Over the next few hours the Doctor found it hard to stay in his bed and he kept trying to get up to tinker with parts of the TARDIS and find things to do. Jack constantly was telling him to get back in bed. The Doctor coughed a few times as he was trying to fix up parts of The TARDIS. He was miserable but he was also bored and found it hard to not get up and do things. He sat up panting and he coughed more and found Jack glaring at him.

"Go to bed Doctor," Jack sighed sounding exhausted. He had not been sleeping as he had been busy trying to care for the Doctor. He helped The Doctor back to bed and forced him to lie down.

"I can't help it.. Its too hard to lay down and do nothing," The Doctor wrapped the blankets around himself and was very feverish.

Jack sighed an lay a cold washcloth across his forehead and yawned . He rubbed his eyes, he clearly needed to sleep.

"Now stay in bed," Jack said tiredly. He went to go and make The Doctor some soup as well, he was drained seeming.

The Doctor could see Jack was getting drained. He didn't want him to get drained from looking after him, he knew that was going to take a toll on his friends health in the end. He wondered if he could convince Jack to sleep.

Jack came back with some soup for The Doctor "Eat it slowly or will just upset your stomach," He slumped tiredly into a chair. Taking a spoon full, The Doctor kept a close eye on Jack. He rubbed his head a bit and looked at his companion.

"Sleep Jack," The Doctor told him. He saw though that Jack was already slumped tiredly and falling asleep where he sat.

The Doctor weakly got up after he had done eating his soup and he put a blanket over Jack, the immortal just mumbled something in his sleep before clutching the blanket around him. The Doctor knew Jack must be really tired, he only hoped that the immortal would rest a decent amount. The Doctor held his head feeling dizzy and lay back in bed. He was thinking for a long while. Thinking when he had a massive headache wasn't easy. He ended up having to take more medicine. He sighed seeing Jack twitch in his sleep a few times.  
"Oh I am so sorry," The Doctor said slowly. He saw Jack moan and twitch a bit more, he figured Jack wasn't going to sleep well if he left the time agent in the chair. Though he was weak he carefully lifted Jack up and carried him to his room. The Doctor held his head feeling dizzy after he laid Jack down on the bed. He only hoped he could only get back to his own bed. He really felt horrible but he didn't want to leave Jack on the chair. He could hear Jack's heavy exhausted breathing and he made sure Jack had enough blankets.

He then slowly stumbled back to his room and lay down on the bed leaving Jack to hopefully get enough sleep. He coughed weakly and curled up where he lay. He still clutched his cramping stomach and just wished that this sickness would be over soon. He couldn't bug Jack anymore today as he just wanted him to sleep. The Doctor sat in his bed and read a book. He was bored and needed distraction from the sick feeling that was still in his stomach. He hated feeling this way and wished hard that it would be over. He curled up trying to fall asleep again.  
**  
Author note; Chapter been added to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

The Doctor was shaking when he awoke the next day, he though awoke when he heard Jack yell and He rushed to Jack's room. Jack wouldn't speak to him and just had tears in his eyes looking upset, he figured that Jack was probably having nightmares and he tried to calm him down.  
"Shh Its ok Jack," He said weakly. He knew Jack was already losing a lot of sleep. He waited till Jack had calmed down before he brought Jack some tea. He didn't want to leave the room until Jack had calmed down. He wasn't used to seeing Jack that upset really. The Doctor coughed a few times and he moaned a bit.

"I'm fine," Jack said firmly. He looked at the Doctor and got up after he had finished his tea and he went to have a shower.

The Doctor knew something was starting to bother Jack but he decided to not ask him about it just yet, but he would if the nightmares got any worse. He wished he could make his friends nightmares go away easily and he yawned a bit. He ended up throwing up in the toilet and coughed weakly. Jack was quite quick to rush to his side to check on him and passed him a glass of water after. The Doctor slowly drunk his water to avoid making himself throw up again. He hadn't had much luck keeping anything down long enough. He could see how tired Jack was becoming from running around and looking after him. There were many times that The Doctor had to tell Jack to try and get sleep over the next few days. He though knew Jack was still determined to keep looking after him more and more. The Doctor did get too weak at some points to even get around which meant Jack needed to help him even more. The Doctor had to keep apologizing to his old friend as he hated seeing how exhausted he was becoming. He only hoped that Jack would not become sick.

It took the Doctor a whole week to recover with help from Jack, he had barely been able to keep anything down in that time and really wasn't well. But when he was better, He was full of energy again and dashing about the TARDIS and wanting to go places, he flicked the controls and levers and was grinning.

"So where would you like to go, Maybe New Earth, Some other planet, maybe the Victorian ages? Or maybe medieval times," he seemed to be speaking fast and at 100 miles per hour like he usually did. He just grinned.

Jack was holding his head and looking pale "Wow Doc , slow down there, Your giving me a headache." It looked like Jack wasn't feeling well. Jack also looked really tired, the Doctor knew that Jack had hardly slept over the last few days and well basically the whole time that he had been sick.

The Doctor sighed and walked over to Jack and looked worried. He felt his forehead and sighed. He found that Jack had a fever and took him to his bed and made him lay down.  
"I got you sick didn't I?" He replied.

Jack rolled onto his side and was coughing and pale. He didn't answer for awhile , he shook his head "Not from you… Just worn down looking after you… Yours was some Time Lord illness I think, Think I just have a flu or something," He assured.

"You look horrible" The Doctor replied, with a slight smirk.

Jack coughed again and groaned pulling the covers over his head "Shut up!" he turned his back to him and tried to get some sleep.

"I'm so sorry Jack," The Doctor said softly. He felt like it was his fault that Jack had become sick. He put a blanket over his friend and sighed.

The Doctor just smiled and left the room leaving him to sleep. He was glad he was feeling better but still felt bad that Jack was sick now. But he was glad he still had Jack as a companion.

**Authors Note; Well that's all , Its finished. I only had planned to make this a short one, originally was going to be one-shot but decided to do few chapters, May do a sequel if I feel like.**

UPDATE; I extended this too and there's a sequel called That's what Friends Do up


End file.
